1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backing strip for a windshield wiper assembly. In particular, the present invention is directed to a backing strip for a windshield wiper assembly which stiffens the windshield wiper blade while allowing the windshield wiper blade to flex to conform to the curvature of a windshield of a vehicle. The present invention is also directed to a rail for a backing strip for a windshield wiper assembly, a windshield wiper assembly including the rail, and a method of manufacturing a rail for a backing strip for a windshield wiper assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of backing strips for windshield wiper assemblies are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,805 is directed to a method of forming a windshield wiper. The windshield wiper includes a wiping blade having two recesses for receiving a pair of backing strips. The backing strips include two teeth for retaining the backing strip and two stops which receive a claw of the windshield wiper. However, the stops which are formed on one side of each of the backing strips must be used such that they face outwardly to receive the claw of the windshield wiper. In view of this, it is not possible to use the backing strips such that either side of the backing strips can receive the claw of the windshield wiper.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,730 is directed to a wiper blade with a reinforcing rail locating means. The rails include recesses on opposite sides thereof that are located at opposite ends of the rail. This provides reversibility of the rails. However, the recesses in the rails are not for receiving a claw of a windshield wiper assembly, but are for receiving an increased thickness portion of the wiper blade. In view of this, the rails can only be used with a non-extruded wiper blade.